Feel and Understand
by Nato Apple
Summary: Alibaba, seorang fotografer muda yang tengah berada jenuh dengan pekerjaannya. Segala cara telah ditempuhnya agar kembali merasakan kepuasan memotret. Mampukah ia mendapatkan kembali passion-nya setelah memotret seseorang yang baru dikenalnya?/for #WeeklyPrompt1/Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka**

**Warning!: Possibly OOC, Alternative Universe, kata-kata yang tidak baku, typo yang luput dari pengelihatan saya, etc**

**A/N: Dibuat untuk memenuhi challenge #WeeklyPrompt1 dengan tema "FOTOGRAFI"**

**.**

**Enjoy!**  
**.**

* * *

Setiap orang pasti mempunyai hal yang suka mereka lakukan, misalnya hobi atau mungkin pekerjaan mereka. Bisa jadi mereka punya bakat di bidang itu sehingga apa yang mereka sukai menjadi keahlian mereka masing-masing. Namun, pasti ada saat dimana mereka berada di puncak rasa. Titik dimana mereka jenuh dengan apa yang mereka sukai.

Aku pun merasakannya sekarang, kejenuhan itu. Bukan, menurutku tidak bisa dibilang jenuh. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kesulitan mendapat hasil yang kuinginkan saat memotret. Seiring dengan itu, aku mulai kehilangan apa yang mereka sebut passion. Seperti halnya penulis yang terkena WB alias Writer's Block, mungkin aku terkena Photografer's Block.

Namaku Alibaba, 17 tahun, seorang fotografer. Aku mengalami masalah yang gawat sekarang.

Aku menyukai fotografi. Tepatnya, aku jatuh cinta pada seni melukis cahaya ini. Hal itu membuatku ingin mempelajarinya lebih dalam dan bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan kamera milikku sendiri. Walaupun hanya belajar otodidak, hasil karyaku ternyata cukup diakui. Jadilah aku mendapat tempat sebagai fotografer di sebuah studio foto.

Masalahnya adalah akhir-akhir ini aku sering tidak puas melihat gambar yang kuhasilkan. Bahkan aku memotret sampai dua-tiga kali lipat dari yang biasa kulakukan, tapi tetap saja sama. Aku tidak puas dengan hasilnya. Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk mengambil cuti dari pekerjaanku. Kupikir aku hanya butuh istirahat.

Tiga hari, aku mulai tidak sabar pada diriku sendiri. Tak kusangka, perasaan tidak bisa memotret sesuai keinginan itu sungguh menyiksa batin. Sudah banyak yang kulakukan untuk mengembalikan passion itu. Mulai dari tidur, membersihkan kamera tersayang, mengubah interior kamar, dan lainnya. Banyak hal kulakukan dalam tiga hari ini tapi belum ada hasil.

Kali ini, kuputuskan pergi ke luar rumah. Satu hal yang dulu sangat sering kulakukan dan sekarang sangat jarang. Iseng-iseng kucoba mengunjungi toko permen langgananku 10 tahun lalu. Aku sempat ragu toko itu masih ada atau tidak.

Tak terasa aku berjalan, aku tiba di depan sebuah bangunan bergaya Cina klasik. Ujung-ujung atap merahnya melengkung indah dan ada papan nama besar menggantung di atas pintu masuk bergaya dua pintu. Bangunan ini masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya, mencolok sekali di antara bangunan-bangunan baru sekitarnya.

Ketukkan sepatu di lantai kayu membawaku memasuki area toko. Suara gemerincing menyambut saat aku mendorong salah satu daun pintu. Senyumku mengembang. Sungguh nostalgia.

"Selamat datang!"

Seorang pelayan toko berambut merah menyambutku. Ia tersenyum ramah padaku sambil mempersilahkanku melihat-lihat produk dalam toko. Penampilan luar toko memang masih tak berubah, bagian dalam toko pun masih sama -dan aku suka itu-, tapi yang membuatku takjub adalah jenis permen yang mereka jual. Dari jenis paling baru sampai jenis yang hampir punah, semuanya ada! Kutekankan lagi, SEMUA ADA! Bahkan mereka menyediakan tempat khusus untuk mencicipi permennya. Ahh surga~

Setelah membeli permen yang kuinginkan -butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk memutuskan-, aku duduk di teras toko itu. Sambil menikmati semilir angin dan harum dedaunan muda, kumakan berbagai jenis permen itu satu-persatu. Rasa manis yang menyebar dalam mulutku membuatku merasa lebih rileks.

Sedang asyik mengawang-awang, suara gemerincing dari pintu masuk membangunkan kesadaranku. Rupanya seseorang keluar dari toko. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Ia berjalan cukup cepat menuju kotak surat, mengambil surat-surat di dalamnya lalu memeriksanya. Kemudian ia berbalik kembali masuk ke dalam toko.

Wajah itu, cukup mirip dengan wajah penjaga toko yang menyambutku tadi. Kupikir mereka saudara. Pemuda itu menutupi mata kirinya dengan perban, dan sekilas tadi ekspresinya terlihat kecewa.

Asyik memikirkan pemuda tadi, tanpa sadar aku sudah kembali berada di dalam toko, berhadapan dengan gadis penjaga berambut merah tadi. Ia tersenyum padaku.

"Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

Ia bertanya. Aku berjingkat. Bagaimana aku menjawabnya? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku ada disini lagi.

"Kougyoku, surat untukmu kuletakkan di lemarimu, ya!"

Ah, sebuah suara menyelamatkanku. Aku dan gadis penjaga itu menoleh bersamaan ke sumber suara. Eh, pemuda tadi rupanya.

"Baiklah, Haku-chan!" balas gadis dihadapanku.

Nah, sekarang aku tahu apa yang ingin kutanyakan.

"Er, anu.."

Mendengar suaraku, gadis -Kougyoku- itu menoleh.

"Hm?"

"Er, kalau boleh tahu orang tadi itu siapa, ya? Aku belum pernah melihatnya."

Hahaha. Jelas saja aku baru melihatnya. Sudah lewat sepuluh tahun.

"Ah, dia. Tidak, dia sudah cukup lama disini. Ada masalah apa?"

"Ah tidak. Tidak apa-apa," balasku pada gadis bernama Kougyoku itu. Mataku masih tak lepas dari sosok pemuda yang kini tengah merapikan permen-permen yang sedikit terpencar.

"Dia ada setiap hari," celetuk Kougyoku. "Kalau ingin bicara dengannya, Anda bisa datang kesini lebih awal atau menunggu toko tutup."

"Eh?"

Apa? Kenapa gadis ini bicara begitu?

Kala itu kuputuskan untuk segera meninggalkan toko dan pulang ke rumah. Saat sedang tiduran, aku teringat lagi dengan pemuda di toko itu. Sesuatu membuatku penasaran dengannya. Entahlah.

Kulirik kamera kesayanganku di meja.

Ah..

Perasaan ini datang begitu saja. Aku sangat yakin, kali ini passion-ku akan kembali.

**###**

Esoknya pagi-pagi sekali aku berangkat menuju toko permen bernama "King of Candies" itu. Tujuan utamaku bukanlah membeli permen.

_Klting ting!_

"Selamat datang!"

Suara Kougyoku yang khas menyambutku saat aku menginjakkan kaki di dalam toko. Terengah-engah, kucoba mengatur napasku. Ho, ternyata aku berlari menuju kemari.

"Kau yang kemarin. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Aku langsung berdiri tegak menghadapnya. "Tokonya belum buka, kan? Apa dia ada?"

Aku tahu itu pertanyaan konyol. Tapi tetap saja, aku langsung menyemprot gadis itu seakan sudah lama mengenalnya. Ia kelihatan terganggu.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengerti. Bisa diulangi?" jawabnya agak ketus. "Dan toko ini belum buka," tambahnya. Kurasa aku sudah memberi cap jelek di mata gadis merah ini.

Aku membungkuk kaku, minta maaf. "M-maafkan aku. A-aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu."

Aku akan dalam posisi yang sama selama setengah menit berikutnya jika gadis yang memakai kimono khas Cina itu tidak membuka suara.

"Dia yang kau maksud.. Haku-chan, benar?"

Aku mengangkat wajah, mengangguk mantap.

Mata Kougyoku yang senada dengan rambutnya menyelidik isi tasku seraya berkata, "Dia ada. Sayangnya, tadi dia pergi. Kau terlambat."

"Pergi kemana?"

Aku sangat ingin memotretnya sekarang.

"Kalau kalian tidak berpapasan, berarti-"

Benar juga..

"Terima kasih!" Aku membungkuk cepat lalu segera meninggalkan toko.

**###**

Lari. Lari. Lari.

"Hosh hosh.."

Cari. Cari. Cari.

"Hosh hosh.."

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berlari. Ke stasiun, keluar-masuk toko, bertanya pada setiap orang yang kutemui. Napasku rasanya sudah hampir habis, tapi tak kunjung kutemukan 'Haku-chan' itu. Lagipula kenapa juga aku begitu menggebu-gebu ingin memotretnya?

Kebetulan aku berhenti dekat sebuah bangku kayu di bawah pohon yang rindang. Kuseret paksa kaki-kakiku yang serasa lemas setelah berlari seharian. Kutempelkan punggungku di sandaran bangku kayu. Memejamkan mata, menikmati sejuknya semilir angin yang membelai kulit berkeringatku. Kedua tanganku masih setia menjaga tas berisi kamera yang kubawa.

Huh, mungkin aku tidak akan menemukannya. Bisa saja orang itu sudah kembali ke toko sementara aku keliling dunia mencarinya.

"Kelihatannya lelah sekali."

Eh..? Aku pernah dengar suara ini.

Kubuka mataku saat kurasakan ada orang lain yang duduk di sampingku. Detik berikutnya, kukatupkan kedua tanganku di depan dada dengan ekspresi layaknya orang yang berhasil mengingat password akun yang sudah lama dilupakannya.

Akhirnya!

"A-anu.." gumam pemuda di sampingku.

Aku segera berdiri, menjabat tangannya dan berkata, "Senang berjumpa denganmu. Bolehkah aku memotretmu? Aku sangat ingin melakukannya. Kumohon izinkan aku!"

Pemuda di hadapanku mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali..

Astaga.. Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh? Atau aku melakukan sesuatu yang aneh? Oh! Apa aku bicara terlalu cepat tadi?

"..hmphh.."

"...?"

Heh?

"..hahaha.. ahahahahaha..!"

Heee!? Kenapa dia malah tertawa?!

"Ahahaha kau ini lucu sekali! Ekspresimu itu! Hahahaha.."

Haaaahh?

Kini giliran aku yang mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali..

Tawanya mulai mereda. Ia mengusap air mata yang tak sengaja keluar saking banyaknya ia tertawa. Baru kusadari, dia tak memakai perban untuk menutupi mata kirinya. Ternyata terdapat luka bakar yang cukup lebar memenuhi area itu. Warna mata kirinya juga agak berbeda. Lebih pucat dari mata kanannya.

Kira-kira kenapa-

"Luka ini kudapat saat masih kecil."

Suaranya membuyarkan pikiranku. "A-ah, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Namaku Hakuryuu." Ia memotong ucapanku.

"A-aku Alibaba," balasku, membungkuk sedikit.

"Kau mau memotretku?"

"Ehehe.. Y-ya.." jawabku lagi sambil menggaruk belakang kepala yang tak gatal. Terus terang sekali, dia. Duh, kenapa aku malah merasa malu sendiri sekarang?

"Lakukanlah, sebelum aku kembali ke toko. Kau bawa kamera, kan?" katanya dengan nada yang mantap namun tetap ramah. "Dimana kau mau mengambil gambarku?"

Aku masih diam untuk beberapa saat. Tak kuduga pemuda ini akan sangat ramah pada orang yang baru dikenalnya -dalam hal ini, padaku-.

"Ada masalah apa?"

"Ah, tidak." Aku menggeleng. "Tolong diam saja disana."

Kukeluarkan kamera kesayanganku, membuka tutup lensanya dan sedikit memeriksa setting-nya. Oke, siap! Baru empat hari, tapi sudah kangen sekali rasanya melakukan ini~

Aku mulai memposisikan kameraku.

"Aku tidak perlu ber-pose, kan?" celetuk Hakuryuu tiba-tiba.

Aku tertawa dalam hati. "Tidak. Rileks saja disana."

Ia mengikuti kataku. Awal-awal, wajahnya kelihatan agak tegang. Tapi setelah beberapa kali potret, ekspresinya mulai rileks dan semakin rileks. Cukup terlihat natural.

Setelah puas, kuperlihatkan hasilnya pada objek fotoku.

"Hasilnya bagus." komentarnya. Aku tersenyum bangga. Yeah! Kurasa passion-ku sudah kembali. "Tapi kupikir kalau kontrasnya dinaikkan, hasilnya akan lebih bagus."

He?

"Begitukah menurutmu?"

"Cobalah!" Ia menyodorkan kembali kamera di tangannya padaku. Mendorongku untuk memotretnya kembali di tempat yang sama, namun dengan kontras yang berbeda.

_Jepret!_

Huh? Benar juga. Suasana sekitarnya jadi terlihat lebih alami dari hasil foto tadi.

"Bagus, kan?" tanya Hakuryuu. Aku mengangguk. "Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang paling penting."

Aku kembali duduk di sampingnya sambil tetap membandingkan hasil jepretanku. "Maksudmu, ketajaman gambar tidak penting?"

Ia menggeleng. Alisku bertaut.

"Maksudku, ada yang lebih penting dari itu. Yaitu rasa dan makna."

Rasa dan makna. Seperti pernah dengar.

"Rasa adalah perasaan kita ketika mengambil atau melihat objek dan atau suasana di foto itu. Dengan adanya rasa, kita akan mengerti sendiri makna dari foto tersebut," Hakuryuu tersenyum padaku.

Aku pernah dengar ini dari ibuku. Ya, kurasa jauh saat aku masih berusaha belajar fotografi dengan diriku sendiri. Aku ingat saat aku sampai bekerja tanpa istirahat untuk mendapatkan kamera kualitas tinggi idamanku, ibu mengatakan hal semacam ini padaku.

"Jika kau bisa merasakan dan mengerti makna dari setiap objek yang kau foto, maka aku yakin, kau tidak akan merasa jenuh."

Benar juga. Sejak setahun bekerja di studio foto, sudah lama aku tak pernah bertanya. Apa yang kurasakan atau dirasakan saat melihat objek di depanku. Tiap sudut yang kuambil akan menghasilkan foto dengan makna masing-masing.

Ya, aku sudah melupakan hal itu.

Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa aku merasa kemampuan fotografi-ku menurun. Ternyata bukan itu, melainkan kemampuan menilaiku sendiri yang menurun. Tiap objek disekitarku memiliki makna, tergantung sudut pandang yang diambil.

"Baiklah. Sudah waktunya aku kembali!" seru Hakuryuu, segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan pergi.

"Tunggu!" teriakku, ikut beranjak dari bangku kayu.

Ia berhenti, tanpa membalikkan badannya, menoleh padaku.

Aku berdiri tegap, "Terima kasih," kemudian membungkukkan badanku, "Terima kasih banyak!"

Saat kutegakkan badanku kembali, kulihat ia tersenyum lebar, kemudian kembali berjalan pergi hingga akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan.

Kini aku paham, aku ingat kembali. Gambar yang bagus dan tajam memang penting, tapi yang paling membuat foto itu bernilai adalah makna dan perasaan di dalamnya.

Dan akan lebih bernilai lagi jika kita bisa mengerti perasaan yang tertuang itu.

Jadi yang aku perlukan hanyalah melihat, merasakan, dan mengerti.

* * *

**Omake**

"HAKURYUU~!" teriak Alibaba di dalam toko, tak peduli dengan pandangan terganggu dari pelanggan lain yang berada disana. "HAKURYUU~!"

"Kau ini kenapa?! Jangan ribut di toko orang, kau mengganggu pelanggan kami, tahu!" omel Kougyoku. Alibaba seakan menulikan telinganya dan langsung menerobos masuk saat melihat sosok yang dicarinya.

"Hakuryuu!"

Objek yang dipanggil menoleh. "Eh? Alibaba, kan? Ada perlu apa?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin beli permen, ah, tidak! Aku kesini untuk membawamu ke studio. Aku memperlihatkan fotomu kemarin pada atasanku dan dia langsung menyukainya. Sekarang ia ingin merekrutmu menjadi modelku! Bagaimana?" ucap Alibaba menggebu-gebu.

Hakuryuu dan Kougyoku yang ikut menyimak hanya diam. Sepertinya masih mencerna kata-kata pemuda pirang itu.

"EEEHHHHH?!"

* * *

**END**

* * *

Author's Note:

Owariiiii~~ *joget*

Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini, kali ini saya ikut challenge lagi.. *hahay* semoga fic ini sudah sesuai dengan tema, ya!

Disini sepertinya saya bikin Hakuryuu OOC sangat -_- (maafkan saya), tapi kalau dia tidak diliputi dendam, saya yakin di canon pun dia bakal jadi baik begitu... *sempatberharap

Dan tips memotret di fic ini asli karangan saya, jadi belum diuji kebenarannya.. :3

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau mampir di fic ini, apalagi mau meninggalkan jejaknya di kotak review, saya akan lebih berterima kasih lagi.. ( /'w')/


End file.
